


Whiteout

by BlueOfSL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It's going to get cold angsty and fluffy ladies gents and non-binary friends, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trapped in a school, blizzard au, character injury, potential hysteria?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOfSL/pseuds/BlueOfSL
Summary: The Karasuno team’s practice had finished late into the evening. Three hours had passed since the players persuaded both coaches and managers to go home earlier. Two hours since snow started to fall and the wind had started to pick up with the addition of temperatures dropping to below freezing. Miyagi Prefecture had issued a blizzard watch soon after six inches of snow, laid on the ground. One hour since the sun had settled behind the land. When Daichi forced open the doors of the gym, the snow was already reaching up to his knees. He remembered watching a young meteorologist in the morning say that there would be light rain and wind. Not a life-threatening blizzard. Now the team was stuck with no food, no way to get home, and no help. Things turn to the worst when an additional problem arises.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Whiteout

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy!!! My first fic I'm making in my own time. Have fun reading!

“You guys better lock the gym up this time, ya hear?”

“Sorry Coach Ukai, things got a bit out of hand with a certain _freak duo_ wanting to stay longer.”

He sighed and handed Daichi the keys. “Make sure to end practice before the rain and wind. I don’t want anyone calling in sick the next day.”

He trudged off, heading towards the school’s parking lot where his van was parked. Takeda, Kiyoko, and Yachi left earlier that day, easily persuaded by the eager players to go home. 

Daichi pulled the heavy doors shut behind him and resumed practice with the rest of the team. Recently, Asahi started teaching Tanaka how to jump serve. He wasn’t the greatest teacher, but Tanaka seemed eager to learn from him. Though soon after, Tanaka became frustrated. That frustration changed to competitiveness. 

“Oi! Let’s do practice games, come on!”

Hinata and Kageyama joined in on the cheering. With the trio’s energy spreading throughout the gym, everyone was soon in a large planning circle. After a bit of debating, two teams were set: Daichi, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Tanaka, and Kageyama versus Sugawara, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Narita, and Hinata. Every rally was tough and each side tried to outmaneuver the other. At one point, Hinata and Kageyama were trying to force the ball to the other’s side. With Kageyama's height advantage, he was able to force the ball over only for it to be received by Nishinoya, who whooped when the ball miraculously flown right into Sugawara’s palms. The setter pushed the ball to Asahi, and Asahi slammed his palm into the ball, only to be blocked by Tsukishima, who finished the rally.

Everyone was panting, some sitting down to try and bring back some of their energy. That was the longest, most intense rally yet with everyone being able to touch the ball at least once. 

Narita pushed himself up off the floor and went to add a point for his opponents- only to frown and furrow his eyebrows. “Did anyone notice that it’s a lot colder in here?” He flipped the point marker to 24, making the scores even. They were in a deuce. The side with two more points than the other would win the five-set game they had been playing.

“Now that I think about it, you’re right,” Tanaka replied, rubbing his hand over his arm to try and create heat. The sound of doors opening and a sharp gasp caught everyone’s attention. 

Daichi looked out to see snow piled just below his knees. The wind was blowing even more snow which had been fluttering down in clumps, some of it coming into the gym.

“Woah, it’s snowing? I thought Ukai-san said it’ll only rain an hour from now?”

“There’s so much of it! How will we get home?”

“No way I’m going out there, it’s freezing.”

_How did I not notice?_ _Was I really that much into the game?_ Daichi shivered from the cold blast of wind that hit him. He closed the doors with more effort than usual. He grabbed his phone off the bench to only see it completely dead. “Is anyone's phone with them? We should tell sensei and coach that we’ll be staying here.”

“I’ve got mine!” Yamaguchi trotted to his small bag and fished out his phone. He dialed Ukai’s number. With bated breath, the team watched as Yamaguchi's face changed with one of confusion. Instead of hearing Ukai’s voice, the phone dings three times. Two were from his mother, asking if he was home yet. The other was an emergency message.

“What does it say?” Nishinoya leaned down behind him, looking at his phone screen.

“It says ‘Urgent -- From Tokyo National Weather Services -- This is a _Severe Blizzard Watch_ in the prefectures of Miyagi, Fukushima, Tochigi, Ibaraki, Satima, and Kanagawa. NorthEast winds over 72 kmh are to be expected with snowfalls of 1 meter, or 100 cm, over the course of three to four days. On the second day, Thursday, the blizzard will be at its strongest, with winds over 80 kmh. Blizzard will most likely take down power lines in some regions with the northern side having the highest possibility. A _Severe Blizzard Watch_ means that there is a possibility of damage to older buildings with roofing not made for these conditions--’”

A loud crash of glass and wood ripped through Yamaguchi's reading. He froze up, wide-eyed with panic.

“--to collapse.”

“What was that?!” Someone had yelled.

Hinata had jumped up to a window to look towards the clubrooms. But all he saw was rubble with dust streaming out from the collapsed building. A small _oh_ escaped from his mouth.

“The clubrooms’ collapsed.”, answered Kageyama who had been looking in awe through the window with Hinata.

“Collapsed?! Yamaguchi, you read that the older buildings are not made for these conditions, right? Does anyone know how old the gym is?” As if answering Ennoshita’s question, the roof had started to cave in. Cracks formed in the middle of the roof, snow plummeting down to the gym floor. The team stared, too shocked to move or think properly.

_I s this really how it’s all going to end?_

The cracks spiderwebbed over the whole roof. The noise sounded like what you’d hear when a boat went over ice. Loud and deafening. Then the first piece of the roof fell, the middle piece. Snow blanketed over parts of the net and would have hit Tsukishima if he had not dodged. From the middle piece came down the others like a domino effect.

“Everyone get to the side of the gym!” Daichi commanded but realized too late as the roaring from the gusts of wind overtook his voice. Most had heard, sprinting and dodging debris as they made it to the walls. But three were not as lucky, as they were still frozen at the spot. “Suga, snap out of it!” Daichi's voice had become slightly hoarse from all the yelling.

Suga had been the closest to him and without thinking, he ran towards him as they finally came to realize that what was happening was real. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s stomach and pushed both of them towards the wall. He felt something slice at his back and leg, stinging pain soon following as they both skidded to the wall. The pain was almost unbearable as he felt the winds swipe at the fresh wounds, but he refused to submit. He had to make sure others were ok.

“Daichi, over here!” To his left were his teammates. Some were injured but were all at the very least shaken up and standing. All but two were among the group. Nishinoya and Tsukishima. 

Daichi stood up while bringing Suga with him and pushed Suga towards Asahi. “Take care of him for me.”

“Wait, Daichi, what are you doing?”

Even without the question, everyone knew that what Daichi was about to do would be a huge risk in the long run. But he had to do it. He set out towards the middle of the collapsed gym, out towards the blizzard, out towards finding the remaining two. “Take care of the team for me, Ace!”

\---

Asahi was never good with pressure. He would shrink away from any form of pressure pointed at him. But he knew that if he acted that way now, he would only make things worse. And so, he pushed himself over that pressure. “We have to go, Daichi will catch up with us, we just have to get to the school and then we will be fine.” _Hopefully,_ he thinks as he yells out to the team _._

The team, minus three members, pushed themselves out of the rubble and into the freezing temperatures. The flimsy roof that would have kept away the spring rain was gone, most likely blown away with the howling winds and snow. The two third years were at the front, the first years in the middle, and the second years in the back. Suga had been silent the whole time as they trekked through the deep snow. His arms gripped at Asahi’s so tightly that they could barely feel their own fingers.

Suga had only felt the chill from outside for about a minute and he already felt the dangerous effects from it. His hands had started to feel numb. He eyed them to see his fingers turning slightly blue and his knees looked purple as they brushed against the snow.

The winds had picked up speed, blowing harshly as it swished the snow around and onto the group, pulling at the lightest of teammates. Hinata, being the lightest, had almost toppled over into the snow, only being caught by Kageyama’s hand grabbing at the back of his shirt collar. The hand stayed there, anchoring Hinata from potentially being blown away again. He pouted, wishing that the winds weren’t so rude in interrupting his team’s practice. He looked behind his shoulder to the second years who all sported a suppressed grim look on their faces. Without Nishinoya, the second years felt a bit of energy disappear from their consciousness. The libero always had his ways of cheering and including all of his teammates. That energy seemed to have spread throughout the team as a whole.

As the group came to one of the many doors of the school, they realized one problem. The door had to be opened outwards. Without a second thought, Tanaka, Asahi, and Suga all started to frantically shove snow away. But Suga’s frantic actions seemed slightly different, Ennoshita realized. They were almost robotic but at the same time shaky. Others were joining in, collectively pushing snow outwards as the winds howled and screamed at them. This time, Hinata did fall into the snow with a yelp.

“You dumbass, get out of the snow!”

“Well I’m sorry but the winds keep pushing me!”

“Guys now is not the time to fight.” 

Once most of the snow had been pushed away, Asahi and Tanaka yanked open the door. A warm gust of air swept out through the players who, unlike normal circumstances, forced themselves into the building, collapsing when they felt the welcoming warmth. Multiple tiring scrimmages and walking through a blizzard will do that to you. Even with the power being unsurprisingly shut off, the school was still fairly warm. It was a temporary blessing. They knew that would soon change when temperatures would drop in the building. Asahi forced the door closed behind him with a loud bang.

“Wait, Asahi, what about Daichi?” Suga’s voice had been laced with a fear no one had heard before. Well, at least for the first and second years.

“It’s ok, we just have to believe in our captain--”

“No it’s not ok, he could be in trouble!” Suga practically lunged for the door, trying to pull it open only to have Asahi pull him away with his arm wrapped around him. He places his hands onto Suga’s shoulders, slightly shaking him.

“Suga _think_ for a sec. What would happen if you also got stranded in the snow? Daichi knows where Nishinoya and Tsukishima are but would he know that you’re also stuck? No, he wouldn’t and neither would we.”

“But--”

Ennoshita felt that he should contribute. “No buts, you’re staying here, Suga.” Suga looked towards him with a look that Ennoshita couldn’t quite understand. Perhaps it was a mix of fear and doubt? Or maybe betrayal?

“Fine. But if he doesn’t come here within the next five minutes, I’m going after him.” Everyone knew there was no way they could persuade Suga out of that. Similar to Kageyama and Hinata, once Suga was set on an idea, there’s no stopping him. Asahi knows that determination best. So all he could do was sigh and nod. The two sit down by the door, shoulder to shoulder as they wait.

Yamaguchi had been sitting quietly against the wall. His thoughts felt overwhelming and unreasonable but he couldn’t help but believe some of them. _What if Daichi and the others don’t make it? What if Tsukki doesn’t make it? How will others react?_ _What if the school collapses?_ Questions like those kept on repeating in his mind. Over and over and over. Only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Ennoshita must’ve noticed his panic-ridden face as he kneeled down beside him. “I know what you’re thinking but we really need to believe in them.” His other arm slowly wrapped Yamaguchi into a soft embrace. One that had made Yamaguchi curl into their chest, with his forehead pressed into the crook of their neck, and silently let a few tears fall. His hands grab at the front of Ennoshita’s shirt as if it were a lifeline as he muttered to no one in particular about his worries. Ennoshita had been quietly shushing Yamaguchi as he rubbed his back. The others silently watched, some sitting, some laying down with sorrowed faces.

Kageyama looked away. _It must be hard._ He thinks. _To potentially be at risk of losing someone-._ A sneeze broke his thought process. _Who-?_ Another sneeze. Hinata’s sneeze breaks through the silence.

“Oh don’t tell me-” He starts only to be cut off by Suga.

“Hinata? Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-yeah, just a little cold right now. But don’t worry! I should be fine once I warm up.”

“You’re shivering, pale, and your hands look blue.” Kageyama, who had his shoulder slightly pressed against Hinata’s, could feel the slight quiver in the decoy’s body. “Are there any blankets in this school?”

“I think there’s some in the storage room near the health classes? I could go get one.” Kinoshita had been recently moved to the health classes with his increased interest in virology. So he knew the area well enough to be able to know where most things are. “I should probably get one for everyone.”

“I should come with then.” Narita stood up with a grunt. “I don’t think anyone could carry ‘round twelve blankets on their own.” The thought of Kinoshita carrying around a tower of blankets makes Narita chuckle. _He'd probably whine about the fact that he can't see._

“Can I come?” Yamaguchi, with a tear-streaked face, pulled himself away from Ennoshita’s hug. He hated not doing anything and felt that he should at least be of some use to the team.

Narita smiled at him. “Sure, here.” He brought out his hand towards Yamaguchi to grab into. The three left, quietly talking and comforting each other. Trying to make themselves seem as if everything was normal. But all of them were holding back words of question. Words that, if asked, could break the careful balance of the whole team. That balance was fragile enough as is even before the whole disaster. But now that there was a life-threatening blizzard among them, one wrong move and the whole team could collapse or explode. Kinoshita shuddered at the thought. 

\---

“It’s been five minutes.” Suga hauled himself up from a sitting position. “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Hold on a second! Suga, you’re acting recklessly right now. Especially with the fact that-“ 

“Do _not_ bring that up.” Suga cut off Asahi’s protest with a glare. This glare held fear and anger. “Don’t make me think of that now.” He grabbed onto the door handle only to stop.

A thudding sound silenced all small talk the team had made. Someone was banging frantically on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I don't know who's banging on the door. It could be Ukai going feral and plowing through snow to get to his players or someone completely random. I DON'T KNOW!
> 
> I'm kidding I do know.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed Chapter 1!


End file.
